Best Friends
by Hobbit985
Summary: There is a fine line between friends and lovers, so how do you tell when you've crossed the line? HPRW slash. Fluffy. Set in 6th year, so HBP never happened. Some spoilers for OOTP though.
1. Chapter 1

"If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, Harry, it is love."

Albus Dumbledore was right of course; Voldemort doesn't understand love, but then who does? Is there anyone in the world who can explain love? The greatest philosopher, the wisest monk, even Albus Dumbledore himself does not truly understand the power of love. When do you pass that line between best friends and something more? They say there is a fine line between love and hate. There is an even finer one between friends and lovers.

Harry was swimming through the deep waters of the lake. Grindylows were following at a distance and Merpeople were swimming around watching him. As he swam forward he saw one person floating motionless in the water tied to a rock. His best friend Ron Weasley was pale and looked dead. Harry reached his best friend as quickly as possible, but the Merpeople made it difficult for him to untie the rope because they kept stabbing him with their spears.

"_He is not your hostage!" They hissed._

"_He's the only one and my best friend!" Harry replied struggling with the rope. _

_He managed to free Ron and pulled him up, towards the surface. Ron was so heavy though that Harry could feel himself being pulled back down. When his head finally broke the surface he gulped down a great lungful of air. Ron was next to him, spluttering and looking slightly shocked._

"_Harry." The read head swam towards his best friend. The hugged, wet and upset._

"_I didn't think you were going to find me." Sniffed Ron._

"_Neither did I." Harry gulped._

Harry woke with a start. That was the third time in as many nights that he'd had that dream. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses. Putting them on he sat up and threw his legs out of bed. It was still dark but Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He crept down to the common room in his check pyjamas and bare feet and sat in one of the armchairs beside the now dead fire. He didn't understand hat the dream meant or why he was having it so often, but it was starting to annoy him. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione yet, but he thought about confiding in one or both. As he stared into the ashes where the fire he heard a rustle from the dormitory stairs. He looked round and saw Ron walking towards him.

"Oh, hello." Ron muttered, glancing up and seeing Harry. "I didn't realise you were down here."

"Couldn't sleep." Muttered Harry, glowing ever so slightly pink. Ron sat in the armchair opposite.

"Me neither. Had a bad dream." Ron replied, too sleepy to notice Harry's flushed cheeks.

"Got Potions this afternoon." Mumbled Harry glumly, changing the subject. Ron groaned.

"Great. My day's already been ruined and I've only been awake five minutes." Harry smiled at his best friend's moan.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked frowning, though he was struggling not to laugh himself. He knew how funny he sounded.

"You, you great big dope." Harry replied laughing. "Potions isn't that bad today. We're making the Blubber Blend, at least Snape can't poison us."

Ron smiled.

"He'll still try." Ron watched as Harry laughed at his joke.

"Well, we can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Harry chuckled. The laughter trailed off. Harry hadn't been in Hogsmeade since Sirius died. Harry glanced over at Ron who still had deep welts up and down his arms where the brains had latched on to him in the department of mysteries.

"Sorry, about…" Harry didn't finish his sentence, just gestured at the marks that remained on Ron.

"It's not your fault. It was me who was desperate to come with you." Ron replied self- consciously pulling his sleeves down.

"No, it was my fault. If you weren't my best friend then you wouldn't have had to come face to face with Voldemort." Ron winced slightly at the name.

"I'll be your best friend no matter what." Ron said defiantly. "Even if you wanted me to jump off a cliff with you, I'd do it. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Yeah, listen Ron. That was very touching and all, but if you could stop me jumping off a cliff rather than following that would be great." Harry smiled sadly.

"C'mon, we should go and get dressed. We can play in the snow before breakfast." Ron suggested.

"Ok." Harry got up and walked towards the dormitory stairs. When he got there he paused and turned to Ron. "Did you know you're wearing Neville's socks?"

"Ah," Ron looked down. "I wondered why they didn't fit very well."

The two boys laughed, their hands over their mouths to try and keep quiet as the walked up to the dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron spent ages on Friday evening finishing all their homework so they wouldn't have to worry about it at the weekend. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that the boys left the Great hall first and were still busy after everyone else had gone up to bed.

"Have you still not finished?" She asked at midnight, exactly four hours after she herself had completed her homework.

"I've got another six inches on this stupid Potions essay for Snape." Ron moaned. He'd already had to endure a History of Magic essay, three charms to practise and a describing all the stages of transfiguring a cat into a poufee.

"I've only got four." Harry smiled slightly as Ron groaned louder. Hermione sighed. Digging around in her bag she took out her own essay and pulled both the boys essays towards her. Using a spare bit of parchment she wrote a conclusion for each of the boys long enough to complete the remaining inches.

"There you go." She handed them to Harry and Ron.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Yeah. Don't know what we'd do without you." Ron said scribbling furiously, attempting to finish as quickly as possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Hermione yawned, packing up her things and heading for the girl's dormitory.

"Night." Harry and Ron mumbled vaguely. It took them ten minutes to finish their essays and when they had, they rolled them up neatly and stuffed them in their schoolbags. They quickly gathered up all their books in their arms and headed for the dormitory.

But they didn't make t to the stairs. Harry tripped over something on the floor and dropped all his books.

"Are you ok Harry?" Asked Ron concerned, placing his own books down to check his best friend was ok.

"Yeah. Tripped." Ron helped Harry gather up the books in silence. There was one books left right in the middle of the common room. Both Harry and Ron went to pick it up, hands brushing slightly. Both boys turned pink and Ron handed the book back to Harry.

"Thanks." The pair scurried up the stairs and dumped all their books in their trunks before either had time to feel embarrassed.

The events of the previous evening were forgotten by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking into Hogsmeade on Saturday morning. Students were laughing, throwing snowballs, generally getting into the Christmas spirit. With only a few days of term left everyone was looking forward to Christmas.

A rather large, very cold snowball made contact with the back of Harry's head and as he turned around he caught sight of Malfoy holding his wand out and bewitching several snowballs so they flew through the air. He was hitting several students with these snowballs, none of whom appeared to have the guts to say anything.

Ron had seen what Malfoy had done and was preparing to march up to him, but Harry caught his arm.

"Leave it." He muttered.

"Going to listen to Potty are you Weasel? Didn't realise he was your _mother_." Malfoy drawled. Harry didn't like the way he'd stressed the word mother. "I mean Potty is no where near fat enough."

Harry had slackened his grip and Ron pulled himself free, stomping up the drive towards Malfoy. He pulled out his wand and aimed at Malfoy's head. Malfoy was too quick for him though.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Malfoy watched as Ron fell over, unable to control his legs.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed like idiots and the three Slytherin's left. Harry and Hermione ran forward to help Ron.

"_Finite_!" Hermione pointed her wand at Ron's legs.

"Are you ok?" Asked Harry as he and Hermione pulled Ron to his feet.

"Where is that git?" Ron asked his ears glowing bright red.

"Ron. He's gone ok?" Harry tried to steady his shaking friend but Ron swatted his hands at Harry.

"I'll see you guy's later." He muttered stalking off.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione called after him, but Ron just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"C'mon. He'll probably end up in a fight with Malfoy if we leave him." Harry said following the blob of red through the crowd.

The pair caught up with Ron outside the owl post office. He was still bright red, but some of it was from the cold. All three were starting to feel the effects despite wearing several jumpers, hats, scarves and gloves.

"Ron? Me and Hermione were thinking we should go for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks to warm up. You coming?" Harry asked watching Ron. He had his forehead against the glass of the post office, not really focusing on anything.

"Ok." He sighed. The three made their way inside and found a table right at the back.

"Are you ok, Ron? It's not like you to storm off." Hermione said once they were sat down and Harry had gone up to the bar.

"I'm fine." Ron said unconvincingly.

"Have you and Harry had a fight?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron looked up sharply, his heart thudding. He could feel all his insides squirm.

"No, why?" Ron said as calmly as possible.

"You two just seem… weird is all," Hermione replied as Harry bought over the Butterbeers.

The rest of the Hogsmeade trip was spent collecting all the things they'd need for over Christmas and it was in doing so that Hermione remembered something.

"I forgot to say, I'm going home for Christmas." She piped up suddenly when they'd bought their fresh parchment and quills.

"Are you?" Harry was taken aback. Usually they either spent Christmas at the Burrow or Hogwarts.

"I guess it'll just be me and Harry then." Ron said. It was true. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were visiting Charlie in Romania again.

Later that evening when they were sat in the great hall Harry noticed how distracted Ron was. He kept glancing over his shoulder and when Harry looked to see what had caught Ron's attention he could see Malfoy making miming actions that looked awfully like someone falling over.

"Ron ignore him," Harry said rubbing Ron's knee under the table. Both boys froze at the gesture and Harry quickly removed his hand. Both turned red and didn't speak again throughout dinner.

_Oh yes, this Christmas is going to be fun._ Harry thought dismally.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys helped Hermione pack her trunk a week later as she prepared to leave Hogwarts. She had said she could manage by herself but both boys were going to miss her so they thought a bonding session was in order. Even if it was a little unorthodox.

"What is this?" Asked Ron incredulously holding up a small instrument that didn't look very friendly. It was a seven-inch-long metal spike that had several dials and switches.

"That, my friend, is a high-tech wan-shaped straightener." Hermione replied smiling and taking the straightener out of Ron's hand and packing it into her bag.

"A what?" Harry asked not entirely sure if he'd understood. It still looked like some form of torturing device.

"It's a hair straightener." Hermione smiled. "Trust me. I know my hair isn't exactly strait but it isn't this neat either if I don't use that."

Ron bit his lip and shook his head, deciding not to comment.

"Hey Hermione? Why do you have four pairs of Bulgarian Quidditch socks?" Harry packed away the offending socks before Ron could snatch them out of his hands. Harry also failed to mention that the only player they concerned was Viktor Krum.

"Present…" Hermione mumbled quickly packing the rest of her stuff before they could question her any more. "Anyway, the train will be leaving soon so I guess I better say goodbye."

The trio looked at each other and for the first time in their six years of friendship there was a slightly awkward silence. Hermione took a few tentative steps towards Harry and he looked up, meeting Hermione's brown eyes with his own green one's.

"I'll miss you Harry. Don't worry about Voldemort and stuff just have a good Christmas. I'll write loads, promise, but you'll have to make sure _you _write back, because Ron always forgets." Hermione whispered hugging her best friend.

"Hey!" Ron protested but didn't push it when Hermione shot him a look that said, _"Well it's true!"_

She let go of Harry and moved onto Ron, standing on tiptoe to hug him tight.

"Be patient with Harry. He's going through a tough time. Well he's been going through it his whole life but it doesn't make it easier. Look after yourself and _don't get into trouble_!" Hermione warned. She let go of Ron and smiled at him. "You know I love you guy's so much. Be careful ok?"

Harry and Ron nodded, not quite sure why Hermione was giving them such dire warnings. It wasn't like Voldemort was about to attack Hogwarts.

"Love you too." They replied in unison. The boys caught each other's eye and blushed slightly, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. She shut her trunk and crossed the Gryffindor common room with it. When she reached the Fat Lady's portrait she turned.

"Bye." She smiled at them.

"Bye." The boys watched as she left. The common room seemed strangely empty and the boys didn't quite know what to do.

Late that evening when they were in the great hall having tea the pair found, much to their annoyance, that Malfoy was also staying, though it appeared he was the only Slytherin and he wasn't as cocky without his body-guards. Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot and Luna Lovegood were also staying. Harry and Ron found it very unnerving that so few students had remained at Hogwarts. It was almost as though everyone else knew something they didn't.

Over the next few days it snowed heavily and the fires in the common room were kept burning all day. Harry and Ron spent much of their time outside throwing snowballs at each other until they got so cold they almost couldn't move, and then they would return inside and sit in front of the fire until they thawed out. Harry noticed that Ron seemed to spend a lot of time deep in thought and he didn't talk as much as normal. One evening a few days before Christmas Harry decided to confront Ron about it, since something was obviously troubling him.

"Ron?" Harry began as they sat in their pyjamas in front of the fire. Ron looked up; his crystal blue eyes full of an emotion Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. "Are you ok? I mean there's nothing troubling you is there?"

"No. Why?" Ron replied a little too quickly to be believable.

"You just seem…" Harry searched for the right word. "Distant."

"I'm fine… I…" Ron trailed off. Evidently he'd been on the verge of confiding in Harry but had lost his nerve.

"What is it? I know something's bothering you, I can tell." Harry turned slightly and stared right into Ron's eyes. "I'm your best friend. Tell me."

"I…I…" Ron didn't know what to say. He desperately wanted to tell Harry everything that had been nagging away at him, but he wasn't sure how to start. "What… did it feel like when you first got a crush on Cho?"

Harry stared. Of all the things he thought might be troubling Ron he didn't think it would be his love life.

"Like… when you're about to do something scary you get butterflies in your stomach and it feels kinda weird. But when you get a crush on someone it feels nice rather than scary. It's difficult." Harry paused. "You just feel… happy, I guess."

Ron watched the flames crackling on the logs in the fire and made a non-committal noise.

"Why did you want to know?" Ron looked up sharply. Harry's green eyes showed no sign of teasing, they looked genuinely curious.

"I think…" Ron bit his lip. "I think I've got a crush on someone."

Harry smiled.

"Excellent!" Ron didn't say anything. "Who is it?"

Harry's question was followed by a moments pause.

"That's the thing Harry. I've been acting weird because there is no way my crush will ever like me." Ron sighed. Harry frowned.

"Why not? Is it Lavender? Or Parvati?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No." Ron couldn't help smiling at Harry's enthusiasm even though his insides were deflating.

"Oh my… it's Hermione isn't it?" Harry said, realisation dawning on his face.

"No." Ron said firmly. He loved Hermione as a sister but going out with her would seem to weird.

"Well who is it then? You're not telling me its Luna Lovegood?" Harry laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"It's not a girl Harry." Ron said flatly, not even smiling now. Harry frowned again.

"Not a girl?" Harry looked confused. "You're telling me it's…"

"A boy. Yes." Ron didn't meet Harry's gaze. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for days now. I think I'm gay."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment then a new thought came into his head.

"Is it Dean?" He asked. He was hoping that Ron might take the hint and understand that Harry didn't care whether his best friend was gay.

"What?" It was Ron's turn to look confused as he turned to Harry again.

"You said your crush was a boy, so is it Dean? Or maybe Seamus? Or Neville!" Harry couldn't help laughing again at his ludicrous suggestions for Ron's crush.

"No." Ron smiled finally understanding what Harry was getting at. "Don't you mind that you're sleeping in the same dormitory as someone who's gay?"

Harry stopped laughing.

"Ron, you are my best friend and always will be no matter what. I don't care if you're gay, straight or get crushes on monkey's." Harry said firmly. Ron nodded relieved.

"So you gonna tell me who he is or not?" Harry asked. Ron punched Harry softly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Ron replied scowling yet smiling.

"I might just do that." Harry whispered slyly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Harry watched Ron carefully whenever he mentioned one of their boy mates to see if he could spot a reaction that might give Harry a clue as to who exactly Ron had a crush on. Alas, so far he'd had no luck.

Ron (who was blissfully unaware of what Harry was doing) was just glad that Harry didn't care about him being gay. At first it'd come as a shock to himself when he first caught himself thinking things like "Seamus looks hot in those pyjama's". But he had adjusted and had come to accept it. Harry had suggested that they wait until Hermione returned to tell her and Ron had agreed straight away. That wasn't the kind of letter he wanted to be intercepted. There was also the fact that he would have to tell his parents eventually, as Harry had pointed out; "It won't look very good if you start bringing a boyfriend round for tea,"

So as the holiday's crept by the only thought that troubled him was how exactly he was going to tell his parents. He and Harry had both agreed it would be better for Ron to do it in person, so that gave him until the summer holidays. On Christmas Eve both Harry and Ron entered the Great hall in their pyjamas (as instructed by Dumbledore) and found that there was one table right in the middle, around which were situated eight people. Along with Ernie, Hannah, Luna and Malfoy (all of whom were sporty wacky pyjama's) was sat Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and, to the boys dismay, Snape.

"Take a seat boys!" Dumbledore called out in a cheery voice. Unfortunately for Ron he had to sit next to Malfoy. Harry had been going to take that seat in order to save Ron (who found it much harder to ignore Malfoy's taunts) but Dumbledore had gestured for Harry to sit next to him.

So the evening was not as enjoyable as it could've been. It was obvious Malfoy kept whispering insults to Ron as his ears turned and remained a deep shade of red for most of the evening, but Harry kept countering this by whispering things of encouragement in Ron's other ear.

Finally dinner ended and the students were dismissed. Harry and Ron bad Ernie and Hannah goodbye at the bottom of the marble staircase and watched as the Hufflepuff's wandered towards the corridor that led to the kitchens. At the third floor Luna muttered something that Harry was sure wasn't in a real language and waved goodbye as she headed for the west tower.

Harry and Ron continued to walk in silence until they reached the sixth floor when Harry stopped suddenly.

"Can you hear that?" He asked Ron. It was footsteps and as the boys turned around they spotted a certain white-blonde Slytherin heading for them. He came to a stop right in front of them and smiled maliciously,

"Didn't think I'd find you and Weasel going for a mid-night stroll." Malfoy said staring from one to the other. Harry didn't know where this was going but he didn't like the sound of it. "Then again that was because I didn't think was gay. But judging by what you too get up to-"

WHAM.

Harry's fist flew out of nowhere and connected with the side of Malfoy's face cutting his sentence short. Ron launched himself at Malfoy having heard every word and began laying into the slime-ball. Both boys could hear someone shouting at them to release Malfoy immediately but neither paid attention. They wanted to cause Malfoy as much pain as possible.

Half an hour later Harry and Ron found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office waiting to be reprimanded. Harry had a deep cut along his left cheek, which Malfoy had somehow managed to create with his fingernails. Ron seemed to have got away unharmed apart from the snapped fingers which he was nursing while he waited for them to be allowed up to the hospital wing.

"Are you ok?" Asked Harry quietly, glancing at Ron's poor fingers. The blood dripping from them had stained his stripy pyjamas.

"Yeah. I'll be fine once Madam Pomfrey's had a look." Ron hissed in pain.

"You gave Malfoy a spectacular battering." Harry said changing the subject. Ron smiled.

"Thanks. You did ok yourself though." The door banged open at that moment and Professor McGonagall entered looking furious.

"Explain!" She shrieked sitting behind her desk and glowering at them.

"Malfoy insulted Ron!"

"Malfoy created the cut on Harry's cheek!"

"Malfoy broke Ron's fingers!"

"SILENCE!" McGonagall cried. "I do not believe that Mister Malfoy can be held solely responsible for this attack. It is, after all, his nose and arm that Madam Pomfrey is currently tending to."

Harry couldn't help smiling at this thought.

"It's not funny Mister Potter." McGonagall stood up again unable to remain seated. If they had not been being shouted at, Ron would've found her slightly comical in her tartan pyjamas. "You will both receive detention and I'm taking one hundred points each, away from Gryffindor."

" But professor it's outside school term!" Moaned Ron.

"Very well. Since tomorrow is Christmas day I will allow you to complete your detention on Boxing Day."

"What about Malfoy? He started it, surely he should get punished as well!" Harry snapped.

"That is for Professor Snape to decide-"

"No!" Harry shouted. "Professor you know how biased Snape is. Malfoy will get off Scot free!"

"Mister Potter. I advise you to keep your voice down. Now go and get cleaned up in the hospital wing."

Harry and Ron walked very slowly to the hospital wing, talking all the time about how much they hated Malfoy. When they eventually arrived Madam Pomfrey had a surprise for them.

"Professor McGonagall has instructed me to use only Muggle methods on the two of you so that it reminds you not to get in trouble again."

Harry and Ron stared open mouthed.

"That's inhumane!" Ron said clutching his left hand protectively.

"But it'll keep you out of trouble for a bit."

Later that night Harry and Ron were still awake in front of the fire moaning at the prospect of doing detention in the Christmas holidays. The fire was starting to die down and Harry could feel his cheek starting to ache. He'd ended up with fifteen stitches but that was nothing compared to Ron who'd had to have his entire left wrist and middle two fingers bandaged.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Harry as the two sat with their backs to the sofa in front of the fire.

"Not really…" Ron said unconvincingly. "Wish it'd been the other hand though."

"Why?" Harry frowned. If he'd been in Ron's shoes he would've wished not to have broken fingers at all.

"I wouldn't be able to write then and I might have got off detention." Ron sighed. He looked up and caught Harry staring at him. "What about your cheek?"

"It stings a little." Harry shrugged not taking his eyes off Ron. He was mesmerised by the way the fire danced in the crystal blue of Ron's own eyes.

Ron reached his right hand up and touched the deep cut gently with his fingers. Harry closed his eyes, the feel of Ron's touch sending shivers down his spine. He only opened them again when Ron took his fingers away.

He was scared that Harry would think him weird. He'd been sure that Harry had felt what he had. That shiver that made him tingle all over every time he though of Harry. Every time him and Harry touched by accident. Every time they spent hours together in front of the fire doing nothing except being in each other's company. That's when Ron realised. He had a crush on Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron woke early on Christmas day and chucked a pillow across at Harry.

"Oi!" He called. Harry groaned and rolled over. "Oh no you don't! Presents!"

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He reached over for his glasses and pushed them up his nose.

"You know, just because its Christmas doesn't mean you have to wake me up at-" Harry glanced at the bedside clock. "Five in the morning!"

Ron laughed at Harry's indignation.

"Sorry mate, here," Ron chucked a package over to Harry. "That's from me. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Said Harry chucking his own present to Ron.

Harry began unwrapping the present and found to his delight it was a Quidditch book. Funnily enough Harry had given Ron some Chudley cannon's robes for Christmas.

"Oh, Harry," Ron looked up as he unwrapped his own present. "These must've cost you a fortune! I can't have these!"

"Ron, you are my best mate. Have them." Harry smiled over at Ron.

"But…" began Ron, though it was evident how much he wanted them.

"Take them or I'll hex you." Harry said still smiling.

"Ok, but if anyone asks I put up a fight." Ron said pulling them on.

A few hours later they went down to breakfast chatting about everything they'd got. They went into the great hall and sat at the on table that had been put out again. Only Professor Dumbledore was up.

"Good morning Harry, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore nodded at them and the boys returned the gesture.

They tucked into the best breakfast they'd ever had. The house elves in the kitchen had obviously made the food special. There were croissants, French toast, angel delight, strawberries dipped in chocolate and even Treacle tart, Harry's favourite.

Hannah Abbot joined them half way through, but they didn't see anyone else until they left the Great Hall. Then the pair ran into Malfoy. Harry felt his check sting and he was sure that Ron had clutched his left hand for a moment.

"Well, well, well. It seems you too are inseparable." As Malfoy came to a stop in front of them they saw that he had no lasting marks from their fight the day before. It seemed Madam Promfrey had used magic on him.

"Malfoy, if I'm going to waste my breath on you then it's going to be saying these two words. Bog off." Harry smiled and darted round Malfoy, Ron following.

"You know I could tell everyone." Malfoy said. Harry and Ron paused, looking back.

"Tell everyone what?" Harry asked frowning.

"Your little secret." Harry knew that Ron must've paled at these words. He himself was a little worried by what Malfoy meant.

"What secret?" Harry said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"_Your_ secret Potter." Malfoy replied smiling. Harry inwardly sighed. At least he didn't know about Ron. But what secret did he have that Malfoy knew about?

Malfoy wandered away. Ron glanced at Harry evidently relieved but worried for Harry at the same time.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ron. Harry shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't have any secrets." Harry said. It was more to convince himself than Ron. He did have one secret, but he didn't even know if it was true and since he hadn't told ANYONE there was no way Malfoy would know about it.

Ron had told Harry a lie. He hated to admit it but he had. Ok so it hadn't been a big lie, he'd just said he was going to the library when really he was going to the Owlery. The real reason he had left the common room was he needed to sort out his feelings. Ron had no idea how to suppress his feelings. He desperately wanted to tell Harry but at the same time he didn't want to risk loosing Harry's friendship. Ron sighed and continued to walk along the corridors aimlessly.

He turned a corner and started to climb the stairs up to the Owlery. He thought maybe if he could talk to someone about it he might feel better. But whom exactly could Ron tell? He couldn't tell his parents, not by owl, and Hermione was no go as well. There was no one he could turn to. Suddenly Ron felt very alone. He sat down on the top step of the Owlery and thought, unaware that Harry was feeling exactly the same way in the common room.

Harry was pacing round and round. Did he like Ron as more than a friend? It was possible, but maybe he was only asking himself this because of Ron's revelation? It was difficult to tell but he was sure that he was feeling the same way he had about Cho. He stopped pacing at sat in a chair thinking deeply. Ok so it had felt nice when Ron touched his cheek last night, but that was only because it stopped the pain. Wasn't it? It wasn't as if anything else weird had happened.

Apart from the dream. The dream that he'd had several times over the holidays and always ended the same way; with Harry wondering whether it meant he was feeling something more than friendship towards Ron.

The portrait hole swung open and Harry looked up sharply. Ron stood outlined in the doorway staring at Harry.

"Oh, hi Ron. I wasn't expecting you back yet," Harry said standing up. Ron walked into the room and shrugged.

"I wasn't planning on coming back this quickly but Madam Pince wasn't in the library." Ron lied.

"Oh," Harry looked around nervously, as though he thought Ron might be able to hear what he was thinking. Ron took a few tentative steps forward.

"Listen, Harry," began Ron. "I've got something to tell you."

Harry looked up and for the first time in six years he saw Ron was actually afraid to tell Harry something.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Harry asked. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so nervous.

Ron took a few tentative steps forward and looked around as though searching for the right words.

"It's umm… difficult," Ron began. He sat on the sofa in front of the fire and Harry sat in the armchair, wondering what on earth was so difficult for Ron to tell him. "It's… it's about my crush…"

"You mean you've told them?" Harry asked, relief flooding through him, though he wasn't sure why.

"No, but I'm planning on telling them…" Ron said weakly.

"And you want me to come with you? Is that it?" Harry was starting to get confused. Why would Ron find it difficult to ask him that?

"Well, you see… it's a bit more complicated than that…" Ron really needed to tell Harry now before he chickened out, but as he felt his heart race quicken he found it harder and harder to get the words out.

"Ron, whatever you're trying to tell me you know it won't bother me." Harry said quietly, hoping his words would encourage his friend to open up. "I mean, if you want to tell me that you're already going out with someone then just tell me."

"Harry, listen, ok?" Ron felt sick, all he could think about was how Harry would react. The little voice in his head kept repeating the same thing over and over, _do it, do it now_. "The thing is I don't think you are going to like it when I tell you who my crush is, so before I do, I need to know, will you still be my friend?"

Harry was starting to worry now. Ron was obviously convinced that Harry would be mad at him and Harry couldn't understand why.

"Ron, nothing you say will ever stop me from being your best mate." Harry replied firmly.

"Well, for weeks now I've been wondering whether I'd got it right, but it's defiantly this person and I really love them Harry." Ron moaned. He looked really sick and Harry couldn't help but frown.

"Ok," he watched Ron carefully.

"My crush… that is… the person I really truly like is…" Ron had to breathe slowly to calm himself.

"Who is it, Ron? Just tell me." Harry stood up and wandered over to sit next to Ron.

Ron felt even worse.

"It's-" But Ron was cut short by the portrait hole opening and Professor McGonagall entering.

"I have come to tell you two that you will come to classroom seventeen on the fourth floor to complete your detentions. You will be writing lines along with Mister Malfoy. See you at five tomorrow afternoon." With that McGonagall left as quickly as she had come.

Ron's heart sank. He couldn't tell Harry now. He was sure they'd both need their space after Ron told him and being forced to spend detention together would be torture, especially if Malfoy was there.

"So, Ron, you were about to tell me who your crush was?" Harry said as Ron turned back to face him.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," Ron said getting up and heading for the dormitory.

Ten minutes later Ron was lying in bed staring at the ceiling of his four-poster. The curtains were drawn when Harry came up and Ron intended for them to stay that way. Of course he hadn't thought about the fact that Harry was a caring friend who, inevitably. Opened the curtains and sat on the end of Ron's bed.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked slightly hurt. He really didn't understand why Ron couldn't say what was bothering him.

"It's nothing, go to bed, I'll be alright." Ron said as nicely as he could under the pressure. He was starting to feel the tingles return as he felt Harry's warm body at the end of the bed.

"Come on, Ron. Like I'm going to go to bed when I know something's bothering you." Harry smiled through the dark and crawled up the bed enough for him to be able to see Ron's face.

"Harry, the thing is, if I tell you the truth you'll hate me and I'd much rather suppress my feelings than live without you as my best mate." Ron said sitting up and looking at Harry. Ron's crystal blue eyes shined in the light of the moon and instantly sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Ron, I promise, not matter what is. I will _always _be you best friend. Please, just tell me," Harry whispered. The tension was so great that Ron knew he had to tell Harry. It was now or never.

"Harry, it's you." Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. He closed his eyes and inwardly groaned.

"What?" Asked Harry confused.

"My crush, it's you." Ron said again not looking at Harry.

Harry had to let the information sink in. It was rather an awful lot for him to cope with at the moment, what with his own hormonal balance being all over the place.

"Ok," was all Harry could say.

"You don't hate me do you?" Ron bit his lip. Harry looked up and after a moment managed to smile.

"Of course not you dope." Harry swallowed. "But, Ron the thing is… I don't really… I don't see you in that way…"

As soon as he said it and saw the look on Ron's face Harry knew that he had been wrong. He did fancy Ron but now what would he do?

"Oh, I know," Ron, said looking lightly crestfallen. "I just thought you should know."

Later that evening when both boys had gone to bed Hedwig landed on the windowsill to see how Harry and Ron were. She thought she could hear very quiet sobbing, but when she looked, Harry was fine. So she took off back to the Owlery.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ron spent Boxing Day in almost painful silence. Both were counting down the minutes to the detention just so they had something to do. After lunch Harry made an excuse and wandered off by himself through the castle just so that he was away from the tension.

Harry had no idea where he was going. He really wished he could talk to Sirius, thought he knew it was impossible. He could go to Dumbledore, but why would the headmaster want to help him with such trivial things as love. Harry couldn't even talk to the nearest parent like figure's he had because that would mean revealing the boys problem to the Weasley's.

Harry sat down on a flight of stairs and put his head in his hands, sighing. There was a rustle from behind him, but Harry didn't look up. He sensed rather than heard someone sit beside him.

"Harry?" A voice asked kindly. "Are you ok?"

Harry looked up and saw the kind wizened face of Professor Dumbledore. Harry bit his lip and Dumbledore smiled wryly.

"Private matters troubling you?" The wizard asked knowingly. Harry looked Dumbledore straight in his bright blue eyes and nodded sadly. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Harry looked away and continued to bite his lip, hard. He desperately wanted to tell Dumbledore but had no idea how to go about it.

"Harry, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I suggest you stop biting your lip or you're going to make it bleed." Dumbledore said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled.

"Sorry." He looked back at Dumbledore. "It's just… hard."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you want to have a cup of tea in my office?"

Harry looked up and smiled gratefully.

"Ok."

The pair stood up and wandered up the stairs towards the headmaster's office. They walked along in silence except for the tune that Professor Dumbledore was humming. Harry thought hard about how he was going to explain he situation.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore handed him a cup of tea across the desk. "What's bothering you? Still upset about what happened in the Department on Mysteries?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Well, I mean, I am, but… that's not what's troubling me."

Harry paused and took a sip of tea.

"It's kinda difficult."

"I'm all ears." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, looking at Harry over the top of his half moon glasses.

"Recently me and Ron… we've been having problems…" Harry began. It was evident in his voice how much courage it was taking for him to speak. "It's… he…well it's about… I guess…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Ron told me… he's been…" Harry took a deep breath. "You know what, it doesn't matter. It's silly. Me and Ron will work it out."

Dumbledore gave Harry a look that said 'I don't believe you', but he didn't push it any further.

"Well if you ever need a chat, you know where to find me," Dumbledore said as Harry put his cup down and stood up.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry replied turning towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he paused and looked back.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked staring at him intently. Harry felt the sudden urge to sit back down and tell him, but he didn't. He shook his head and left.

When Harry left him, Ron felt worse than he had the evening before. Not knowing what else to do he wandered down to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked with his right hand, his left still stinging.

"Come in," said the brisk voice of Professor McGonagall.

Ron entered and walked over the desk.

"Mister Weasley, can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked glancing at her watch. "Your detention isn't for another hour and a half."

"I know," Ron mumbled turning red. "I was wondering if I could do it now instead?"

"Well it is meant to be a punishment Mister Weasley, I'm not sure if…"

"Me and Harry have had an argument. Please, we need time away before we can make it up." Ron blurted out quickly.

Professor McGonagall eyed him suspiciously but when she saw how miserable he was, she smiled slightly.

"Ok. There's some quills and parchment over there. I want a hundred lines; 'I will not attack other students'." McGonagall said softly.

Ron set to work, very aware that McGonagall was still watching him.

"There's nothing else wrong is there?" She asked quietly as Ron wrote the same sentence again and again.

"No," Ron said not glancing up.

Professor McGonagall sighed and returned to her work.

Harry got a shock later that evening when he turned up for his detention. He hadn't seen Ron at dinner and had assumed that he'd gone ahead, early, to the detention.

When he opened the door however Harry only found Malfoy and McGonagall in the office.

"Mr. Potter, you will be writing lines with Mr Malfoy." McGonagall gestured at quills and parchment waiting for him. "You must write 'I will not attack other students' a hundred times."

"Professor, where's Ron?" Asked Harry sitting down at the desk next to Malfoy's.

"Ron has already completed his detention. He was not feeling well and requested to do it earlier in order to go to bed." McGonagall held up a hand as Harry went to speak again. "I suggest you talk to him later, when you are finished. I will return in one hour. I expect it to be completed. If you finish earlier, leave the parchment on my desk with your name at the top."

McGonagall left the room, shutting the door behind her. Harry dipped a spare quill into the ink bottle and began to write.

"Have you and your boyfriend fallen out then?" Malfoy asked as he wrote the same as Harry.

Harry ignored Malfoy hoping he would shut up.

"You know, I saw him earlier and he looked fine. Well that was until I'd dealt with him." Harry launched himself at Malfoy and grasped his shirt.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked through clenched teeth, his face an inch from Malfoy's.

"Well, now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Malfoy reached a hand up and ran his finger along the cut on Harry's cheek. Harry flinched at the touch and moved away.

"I swear to god, Malfoy, if you have done anything to Ron I will make you suffer." Harry said returning to the lines and writing in double quick speed.

"Ooh. Is that a threat?" Malfoy smiled to himself. "Bit touchy aren't we?"

"Malfoy, if you don't shut up, I will insert this quill into places that probably haven't seen the light of day." Harry growled not looking up from his parchment.

"Aha, really? Well I don't think you've got the guts." Malfoy said quietly.

"And what makes you think that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Because if you do. I'll tell Weasel your secret." Malfoy smirked and Harry frowned.

"What secret? I don't have any secrets." Harry said, though inside a part of him was wriggling at the thought that Malfoy might know.

"It's so obvious Potter, the way you and Weasel look at each other, the way you act. You fancy him don't you? You are in love with your best boy mate." Malfoy said watching Harry carefully.

Harry's heart sank. If Malfoy could spot it then surely Ron must know and then he'd wonder why Harry hadn't told him.

"Shut up Malfoy. That's total crap." Harry spoke quietly and continued to write.

"Look, Potter, let me put it this way. You're going to do what I ask, or I will tell Weasel everything." Malfoy said. Harry looked up.

He was stuck. Ron would start to get suspicious even if Harry denied Malfoy's claims.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry sighed.

Malfoy smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were hell for Harry. Literally. Draco had him at his beck and call, Harry would run errands, finish homework and even, though Harry tried not to think about it, sent a love letter to Pansy Parkinson on behalf of Draco.

Ron was defiantly avoiding Harry. Since the incident with the detention Harry hardly spoke to Ron. He desperately wanted things to be the way they were before but every time he tried to engage Ron in anything Ron drifted away. It was like they were strangers.

Harry had never felt worse in his life. What with Voldemort causing other students to avoid him he didn't think he'd be able to cope if Ron kept this up. It was like Harry was on the outside looking in on where he _used_ to belong. Though in truth he'd never felt like he belonged anywhere.

That's why getting Ron back as a friend was so important. He meant everything to Harry. Ron was Harry's only family now. Everyone else was gone, he couldn't bear to lose another.

Harry made a plan. He continued to do whatever Draco requested and decided to wait for Hermione's return in a few days time. Then he would get Ron on his own and tell him everything.

In the meantime however, Harry closed himself off more and more. Now whenever he saw Ron they didn't talk. In fact Harry didn't talk to anyone for five days straight.

When Hermione returned she knew instantly something was wrong. Neither boy seemed particularly comfortable around the other, the way they had been before the Christmas holidays. When quizzed though, the boys skirted the questions. The first evening of Hermione's return Harry went to bed early just to escape the tension. As he was getting changed however he heard someone come into the dormitory and shut the door behind them. Assuming it was Ron, Harry continued to pull on his pyjama's and it was only when she spoke that he realised it was Hermione.

"I want the truth. What's wrong with you and Ron?" Hermione asked firmly, standing in front of Harry.

Harry sighed and averted his gaze from hers.

"It's complicated." Harry sat down on his bed and motioned for Hermione to join him. She perched herself next to him.

"Well, you'd better tell me everything then. By the way, what happened to your face?"

Harry subconsciously touched the scar that Draco had left and swallowed. He started from the beginning and went through everything that had happened over the holidays. He very wisely chose not to tell Hermione about running errands for Draco though.

"So basically Ron fancies you, which is causing all this tension between you two and Draco is teasing you both." Hermione frowned. "So how do you feel about Ron?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well… that's where… that's ummm…" He had no idea what to tell her.

"I'll take that as 'you feel the same way', shall I?" Hermione chuckled slightly as Harry turned to look at her, his cheeks flushing furiously. He nodded and Hermione flung her arms round him, hugging him tight.

"You daft dope. So why don't you just tell Ron you feel the same. You've got the easy job, you know you won't have to face rejection." Hermione said quietly.

"It's not as easy as that though. What if Ron hates me for not telling him sooner?" Harry moaned. There was also the slight fact of Draco Malfoy sticking his oar in. If Harry stopped running errands for him and told Ron the truth then Malfoy would spread the news about, that the 'Boy Who Lived' batted for the other side.

"Look, just explain why you were scared, Ron is your best friend, he'll understand…" Hermione said. Just then the door of the dormitory opened again and Ron entered. He glanced over at Harry and Hermione.

"Well, I hope you solve your problem Harry." Hermione smiled, standing up.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry replied gratefully, though inside he felt just as bad as he had done previously.

"Oh and thanks for remembering to write Ron." Hermione joked glancing at Ron. Ron went red and muttered something that Harry assumed was 'sorry'. "Oh, Ron. I was joking. I know you've had a lot on your plate."

Hermione gave Ron a hug as well. Ron glanced at Harry, through Hermione's hair and gave him a small smile. That night Harry kept replaying that moment in his head over and over again.

The next day their lessons began. Draco was giving Harry funny looks and at lunch time the Slytherin caught up with the Gryffindor.

"You know Potter, I think I've had my fun so I was just coming to tell you this. I'm going to tell Weasel your secret tonight, whether you beg me or not." Malfoy smiled maliciously. Harry stared as the Slytherin walked away. He was doomed.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Alright, Harry?" Hermione asked noticing how freaked Harry looked.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm fine." Harry replied glancing over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was just sitting down.

Harry knew what he had to do. But how to do it? He waited and waited and waited, but knew he'd have to tell Ron soon.

They had astronomy that night with the Slytherin's and Harry knew that would be where Malfoy ambushed Ron. So that night as they were finishing the hoework they had, Harry watched carefully as student after student left the common room.

Soon there was only Harry, Ron and Hermione left. Harry tried to catch Hermione's eye. He needed to get Ron alone, but she didn't glance up. The minutes ticked away and before Harry knew it, they had to go to their lesson.

As they climbed out the portrait hole Harry could feel the necessity to tell Ron rising in his chest. His stomach was tying itself in knots, which meant each step sent a stab of pain up through Harry's body.

He waited until they were at the staircase before he said anything.

"Listen, Hermione," Harry began. Both Hermione and Ron stopped. "I…I need… to talk to Ron… alone… can we meet you up there?"

Hermione gave Harry a significant look that said 'Good luck'.

"Yeah, sure, see you in a minute then." Hermione continued to climb the staircase and Harry wandered over to an empty classroom and opened the door, gesturing for Ron to go in.

It was quite dark in the room, but Harry couldn't bring himself to do anything about it in case he lost his nerve.

"Ron…I…I have to tell you something." Harry began. He suddenly found it very hard to swallow, due to the large lump in his throat.

"What?" Asked Ron curiously. Harry could make out every feature on Ron's face by the moonlight. The way his red hair stuck up all over the place the same way Harry's did, the countless freakles scattered across his nose, the red lips that Harry longed to kiss…

"I…I…"


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Asked Ron slightly apprehensively. This was the most he and Harry had spoken for several days now.

"I… you know…" Harry paused and bit his lip. "Ok, when you said you fancied me… I… I told you I didn't think of you that way, didn't I? Well… I… the thing is…"

Ron watched Harry carefully as he took a deep breath.

"I lied." Harry blurted out. "I do feel the same way, Ron. It's been driving me nuts, I so desperately wanted to tell you, but I thought you'd be mad with me for not telling you sooner. I'm sorry."

The silence that followed was the loudest Harry had ever heard. Ron avoided Harry's gaze, staring instead at the floor.

"Ron?" Harry asked taking a tentative step toward his best friend. "Are you ok?"

"We'll be late for astronomy." Ron replied heading for the door and still not looking at Harry.

Harry's heart sank. He had hoped that maybe Ron would talk to him again, but Ron was obviously still digesting the information Harry had just thrust upon on him.

The pair wandered in silence up to the astronomy tower and met up with Hermione.

"Did you tell him?" She hissed in Harry's ear as Ron started to set up his telescope.

"Yeah," Harry replied sadly. He began to set up next to Ron and got out his books.

The lesson seemed to drag on for hours and whenever Harry glanced up he caught Malfoy's malicious grin.

Towards the end of the lesson Ron went to hand in his planet chart, when Malfoy sauntered over.

"All right, Weasel?" Malfoy asked handing his own chart to Professor Sinistra.

"Bog off, Malfoy." Ron said without even looking at the Slytherin.

"Ooo, touchy, aren't we?" Malfoy hovered over Ron as he packed away his telescope. Harry gave Malfoy a quick glance, but didn't say anything.

"Do you want something?" Ron spat, his fists clenched into tight balls. "Because I want to have a chat with my best friend, if you don't mind."

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of Ron wanting to talk to him.

"Well actually, I wanted to tell you something about him." Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he smiled his hateful smile. "Did you know that the 'boy who lived' is gay and has a crush on you?"

Malfoy spoke quietly, but Harry heard what he said and by the way she paused, it looked like Hermione had as well.

"For your information I did. Now if you're done trying to destroy our friendship…" Ron packed the last of his stuff away and began to help Harry.

Malfoy was slightly taken aback by this.

"Well I guess you won't mind if the whole school finds out will you?" Ron made to follow Malfoy but Harry stopped him.

"Let him go, he's not worth it." Harry whispered gently.

"But he's going to tell _everyone_." Ron said with a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah, but I don't care. Let them talk." Harry smiled slightly as he continued to pack up his stuff. "Let the lower mortals prattle."

The two boys left the tower with Hermione and made their way quickly back to Gryffindor tower. As they climbed through the portrait hole, several people, including Seamus, Dean and Neville bad them good night.

"Night, Harry. Night, Ron." Hermione said climbing the staircase up to the dorm.

"Harry," Ron began when they were alone. Harry sat in one of the armchairs and glanced up at Ron.

"S'ok, I know." Harry kept playing with his hands nervously, as though unsure what to do with them.

"So…" Ron sat in the armchair next to Harry's. "Where… where do we go from here?"

Harry looked up sharply and suddenly realised what Ron meant. He had opened up a whole new world for the both of them, but neither had any idea how to navigate their way around it.

"Well… we… we could always…" Harry struggled to get the words out. He couldn't understand why he suddenly found it so hard to express to his best mate his thoughts.

"Before we do anything I think there's something you should know." Ron swallowed, not looking at Harry. "I… I've never… kissed anyone before…"

Ron turned bright red. Harry stared at his feet.

"Yeah, well, I've only had one…" Harry said quietly. "And it wasn't exactly the most wonderful of things."

Ron smiled and looked up.

"It's just…" Ron bit his lip. "I'm scared…"

Harry nodded understanding.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Harry stood up. "C'mon, it's late, we can think about all this in the morning."

Ron followed, subconsciously rubbing his bandaged wrist. Harry paused in the doorway to the stairs and looked back at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, he stopped his rubbing and let his hands fall to his sides.

Harry smiled and took Ron's bandaged hand in his own, leading him up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The difference in the boys was obvious the next day. Hermione noticed instantly how much closer the pair had become. When they sat down to breakfast Harry and Ron sat next to each other opposite Hermione and when Hermione dropped her fork and bent down to get it, she noticed that the boys were holding hands under the table.

They didn't notice until break time that people were staring at them. When they wandered about the grounds together several people whispered and pointed only looking away when one of the golden trio caught their eye.

"Malfoy was true to his word then." Harry muttered bitterly, pulling his cloak and scarf tighter around him.

"He's a stupid prat and he'll pay for this." Ron growled as he watched several girls giggling behind their hands and pointing at the trio.

"He's not worth it, Ron." Harry replied sitting underneath the yew tree were they had spent many a summer day doing homework. Hermione and Ron sat either side of him.

"No, Ron's right. Malfoy deserves a taste of his own medicine." Hermione narrowed her eyes and glanced at them darkly. "I mean he knows _exactly_ what you're going through."

"What's that supposed to mean, Hermione?" Asked Harry, seeking Ron's hand under the cover of their cloaks.

"I'll meet you guy's in Charms, ok? I gotta do something." Hermione said suddenly standing up.

"Hermione?" Harry called after her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later." She waved to them, before running up the slope back towards the castle.

"What was that about?" Ron asked turning to look at Harry.

"Dunno," said Harry, frowning and giving Ron's hand a quick squeeze.

Half an hour later they had found a desk right at the back of the Charms classroom but Hermione still hadn't turned up.

"Where can she be?" Ron craned his neck to see over the other Gryffindor's to see if Hermione was at the door.

"Settle down class," Professor Flitwick squeaked, entering the classroom, followed by Hermione who quickly darted over to the desk where the boys were sat.

"What were you doing Hermione?" Harry hissed as Professor Flitwick began the lesson.

"You'll see." Hermione smiled mischievously.

When the bell rang for lunch and hour and a half later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were three of the first to enter the Great Hall, but they knew instantly that a different topic of conversation had spread throughout the school. At the Slytherin table Pansy Parkinson was sat crying with her head on Goyle's shoulder. Goyle looked extremely uncomfortable but didn't dare move.

Malfoy strutted into the hall just behind the trio and wandered towards the Slytherin table. Pansy spotted him and stood up, her face contorted with rage.

"You pig, Draco!" She shouted loud enough for the whole hall to hear. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lead me on?"

"Pansy? What are you about?" Asked Draco calmly as though he couldn't care less.

"I just heard the news. I know what you've been up to!" Pansy screeched. "You and Blaise Zabini! I know what you've been doing you gay git!"

Malfoy paled. Or at least he lost what little colour he had.

"What?" Malfoy opened his mouth. Further along the Slytherin table Blaise Zabini blushed furiously, removing any doubt that the rumours were true. "That's stupid Pansy."

"I HATE YOU!" Pansy screamed and ran out of the hall, leaving Draco and Zabini to suffer the stares of the school.

"What did you do?" Harry asked wide eyed and staring at Hermione.

"Not that. Honestly. I mean, I knew he was gay… but I didn't tell anyone." Hermione said quickly, going almost as pale as Malfoy. "I only threatened him."

"Someone over heard you Hermione." Ron said quietly. "They must have done."

The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, glancing at Malfoy now and then. It appeared the Blaise was trying to talk to him and Malfoy was ignoring his so called 'boy-friend'.

Later that evening when everyone had gone to bed Harry and Ron remained sitting in the common room on the hearth watching the fire die. Harry was gently massaging Ron's bandaged hand as they basked in the warmth. The scar on Harry's cheek was fading now, though it was likely to stay with him for the rest of his life.

"Another one to add to my collection." Harry joked. Ron smiled and glanced at Harry's lightning bolt scar, which was outlined by the fire light.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"Not really." He stopped his massaging and linked his fingers through Ron's bandaged ones.

"You know what I could do with right now?" Ron said dreamily, licking his lips.

"Chocolate frogs?" Harry guessed, knowing Ron's mind was in his stomach.

"That's scary. That's exactly what I was going to say." Ron looked at Harry and Harry just laughed.

"I love chocolate frogs." Ron murmured. Harry watched his friend carefully.

"I love chocolate frogs too, but it's not the only thing I love." Harry whispered.

"What else do you love?" Ron asked glancing up.

"Guess…"

"I don't know…" Ron mumbled turning red and averting his gaze.

"Guess." Urged Harry.

"Me? Maybe…" Ron said almost inaudibly.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "I love you."

"Really?" Ron stared straight into Harry's eyes. "I love you too."

The pair were inches from each other, noses almost touching. Ron suddenly realised what was about to happen and lost his nerve looking back at the fire. Harry smiled to himself. Poor old Ron. Harry could wait until his best friend was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks passed and Harry waited patiently for Ron o build up the courage to kiss him. Ron felt worse and worse as time went by. He felt he was making Harry wait unnecessarily just because he was scared. Then of course there was the slight problem of how to tell Ron's parents. It would of course have to happen eventually.

One evening when Harry was warming his feet in front of the fire when he realised what month it was. February would ordinarily have just been like any other month if it hadn't been for the fact that it contained Valentine's Day. He wondered whether to get something for Ron and couldn't come to a decision so he waited for Ron to finish his homework and join him by the fire.

"You know," said Harry quietly as the other Gryffindors did homework or went up to bed. "It's ummm… it's Valentine's Day in a few days… I thought maybe… we could… do something?"

Ron blushed furiously but smiled as well.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" Harry stared into the fire and thought.

"Dunno, I guess… we could…" he trailed off as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "We could always spend the day in the 'Room of Requirement', that way it would supply us with anything we needed."

Ron thought about it.

"Ok," he smiled, linking his fingers through Harry's.

Harry glanced behind them but there was only Hermione and Ginny in the common room now. Ginny had been informed several days before of the situation. She'd already had a hunch and Hermione merely removed any doubt.

_Harry swam through the lake in the grounds once more. He looked all around for Ron and sensed something was amiss. There were no merpeople. He continued to swim deeper and deeper into the murky depths. Suddenly he spotted Ron and swam as fast as he could towards him._

_As Harry reached his best friend he realised that Ron wasn't under a spell, or breathing. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him to the surface. Dragging Ron to the bank Harry hoisted him up and shoved him away from the water._

"_Ron?" Harry whimpered. He put his ear to his friend's mouth. Nothing._

_He blew air into Ron not having time to enjoy the sensation of their lips touching._

"_C'mon, Ron." Tears began to stream down Harry's face. "Don't do this to me. Don't go where I can't follow."_

_He blew into Ron again watching carefully as his chest rose and fell, then pushing down hard to try and start Ron's heart._

_He continued for several minutes his sobbing becoming more and more hysterical._

"_Ron," Harry whispered. "Come on…"_

_Eventually Harry tired and he knew it was no use. Ron was gone and wasn't going to come back._

"_Why did you leave me?" He shouted. The tears rolled faster down his face as Harry cried harder, putting his head in his hands. "You promised you'd never leave."_

_Harry stood up and walked away from Ron's body, unable to bring himself to look at it. It was his fault Ron wasn't alive; he hadn't tried hard enough to revive his friend._

Harry woke with a start, cold sweat rolling down his face, mingled with tears. It had only been a dream he told himself. But if it was only a dream why did he feel like Ron was in danger? He pulled the curtains open from around his four poster and found it was quite light. He wandered over to Ron's bed and looked through the curtains.

Ron wasn't there.

"Ron?" Harry ran down to the common room. No one around. He ran back upstairs and found a note at the foot of Ron's bed. He picked it up and read;

_If you ever want to see your lover again, you will come to the room of requirement at midnight tonight._


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stared at the note dumbfounded. His first thought was Malfoy, but there were several flaws to this. One, Malfoy couldn't get into the Gryffindor common room and two, why would Malfoy ask to meet him?

His heart sank as new thoughts came into his head. Could be Voldemort he supposed, after all Pettigrew had slept in their dormitory for three years. Harry knew he had to find Hermione, she'd know what to do.

He got dressed as quickly as he could and then, still clutching the note, ran down the stairs. Hermione was already up reading through her books.

"Hermione!" Harry said with relief handing the note to her.

"Harry, what-?" She paused her eyes skimming through the note. She stood up.

"We have to go to Dumbledore." She said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts. We've got to tell him Harry. This is serious, whoever has done this could get suspended." Hermione replied, looking him straight in the eye.

"You think its Malfoy too then." He said glumly.

"Well all the facts certainly point to him." Hermione said, glancing at the note again. "Of course, I can check if Dumbledore gives me some of Malfoy's homework to compare the hand writing with."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "C'mon then."

The pair walked briskly across the common room, through the portrait hole and along the corridor. It took them less than five minutes to reach Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?" Hermione said suddenly realising the obvious.

Harry glanced around.

"Maybe Flitwick or someone is in the staff room?" Suggested Harry.

"I'll check," Hermione said hurrying off. "Don't go anywhere, Dumbledore might come out."

Harry paced around the feeling of frustration growing the longer Hermione was. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything, even if he went after Ron now he wouldn't be there.

Hermione returned with Professor McGonagall ten minutes later.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger has just informed me of what's happened. Show me the note!" McGonagall said, as she got closer, holding out her hand. She read it almost as quickly as Hermione had. "Oh my-"

She turned to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office door.

"Fizzing Whizzbee!" The gargoyle jumped aside allowing them to run up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Se knocked and entered, walking briskly to Dumbledore's desk. "Professor Dumbledore, look at this."

Dumbledore took the note and looked it over calmly. Harry and Hermione stood beside the door, unsure of whether to approach or not.

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore looked up suddenly, his bright blue eyes flashing. "Gather the pupils in the Great Hall and tell them to remain there. Then you, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid are to join me in a search of the castle. The rest of the teachers shall make sure the pupils stay in the Great Hall."

Dumbledore stood up, walking over to Harry and Hermione.

"You two will come with me. We have some talking to do." Dumbledore led the way out of his office.

Once in the corridor Professor McGonagall hurried off to the Great Hall.

"Now, Harry, do you know of anyone who might wish to hurt you or Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said calmly, a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Apart from Voldemort the only people who hate me are Snape and Malfoy." Harry replied, not wanting to sound accusatory, knowing that Dumbledore would only tell him 'innocent-until-proven-guilty' or some such thing.

"Just as I thought. We will go straight to the room of requirement then. Wands at the ready." Dumbledore said walking towards the stairs. Harry and Hermione pulled their wands out, following.

They reached the length of corridor where the room of requirement could be found and paused.

"Harry, if you would," Dumbledore gestured.

Harry walked past the wall three times, his eyes shut desperately thinking _please let me find Ron, please let me find Ron!_ A door appeared and Harry stepped forward to open it.

"Wait." Dumbledore said. "Let me, just in case."

Harry nodded and stood back as Dumbledore, wand raised opened the door. It was dark in the room and Dumbledore didn't move into it.

"_Lumos,_" He muttered, looking around. It looked like a normal classroom and there was no sign of Ron or his captor.

Dumbledore walked in carefully, followed by Harry and Hermione. The searched but could find nothing to suggest that Ron had ever been here.

"What's this?" Dumbledore muttered to himself. Harry and Hermione looked up. Dumbledore was looking at something written on the blackboard, his wand held up.

Thought you'd come early did you? Well I'm not here and neither is your lover Potter. You'll have to keep searching, but to make things a little fairer I'll give you a clue. The Forbidden Forest makes a great hiding place.

Harry and Hermione both stared.

"I think we shall be taking a little jaunt into the forest," Dumbledore said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Whoever is behind this shall be severely reprimanded."


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors note: Thanks to pureangel86 for one of my ideas. Can't say which 'cause it'll spoil it, but they know what I mean!_

As they ran along the corridors heading for the stairs to get outside a sudden thought occurred to Harry. The note had ended 'if you ever want to see your _lover_ again' but Dumbledore hadn't mentioned it. Maybe he was trying to be tactful.

They reached the great oak front doors, which Dumbledore opened with a quick flick of his wand. They ran down the stone steps and across the lawn. Before they reached the forest however Dumbledore paused, causing Harry and Hermione to almost collide with him.

"Harry, Miss Granger, I want you to stay close when we enter the forest. Whoever has taken Mr. Weasley obviously means to hurt one or both of you." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione whispered as they walked carefully through the trees.

"My best friend's just been taken captive and I have no idea where he is. I'm fantastic," Harry replied little more harshly than he'd intended. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "But it effects me too."

Harry nodded. The continued through the trees, pulling braches out of their way as they went.

"Sir, do you have any idea where in the forest the captor might have meant?" Asked Hermione after a while.

"I have a hunch Miss Granger," Dumbledore paused and looked back at them. "If you do not wish to continue searching you can go back."

"No, its not that," Hermione said blushing. "I just wondered if we were heading towards anything in particular, because… we're kinda walking towards the centaurs clearing."

Hermione was right. They were going to walk straight into it.

"They shall not harm you while I am here Miss Granger," Dumbledore assured her.

They knew instantly that someone had been in the clearing. They'd left a message in the air, golden words, scrawled the way Tom Riddle had in the chamber of secrets.

Thought your little quest would end here did you? Well it's not that easy I'm afraid. I want to see you suffer Potter, so you'll have to search a bit longer. Your lover is fine, for now, a battered a bruised here and there, but nothing you can't fix. However if you don't find me before lunch, you won't be finding your boyfriend at all. Now for your next clue, well that would make things a little too easy wouldn't it? Peeves might delight in telling you something. If you can find him. You have until lunch Potter, I'll be waiting.

Harry stared.

"I swear I'm going to kill him when I find him." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Peeves or Malfoy?" Hermione whispered.

"Both." Harry turned, knowing Peeves would be in the castle. "C'mon, we've got to start searching. We've only got a few hours!"

As they made their way back to the castle it started to grow dark, huge black clouds floating over Hogwarts. The rain came splattering down just as they reached the oak doors.

"We'll find him, I promise," Hermione said taking Harry's hand. Harry couldn't bear how nice Hermione was being. It made things seem worse. Harry knew it was his fault Ron was missing. It was always his fault. He was to blame for the brain incident, it was his fault Voldemort had nearly got hold of them, and it was because of him that Ron was now being tortured by his captor.

"Don't blame yourself Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, turning back to the pair. Harry was astounded. Dumbledore always knew what he was thinking. Then again Dumbledore was a very profound Legilmens.

"So, where do we start?" Asked Hermione, squeezing Harry's hand reassuringly.

"I suspect the Bloody Baron will know of Peeves' whereabouts and the Bloody Baron himself will be down in the dungeons." Dumbledore said calmly. "Follow me."

So they set off for the dungeons. Harry was starting to tire of Malfoy's games; he just wanted his friend back. Malfoy had made his point, now he was just rubbing it in.

Dumbledore located the Bloody Baron and they found that Peeves was currently placing stink bombs above the classroom doors on the third floor. Once they'd found Peeves however, they had the slight problem of making him talk.

"Hello, Professedly head!" Peeves shouted as though he though Dumbledore was deaf. "Nice weather we're having!"

"Peeves, do you happen to know where Mr. Weasley is being held against his will?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Peeves seemed to consider this immensely.

"NOPE!" He shouted, giggling gleefully.

"Peeves, if you do not tell me what you know I will be forced to bring the Bloody Baron up here to deal with you." Dumbledore said quietly.

Peeves considered.

"Might know he's up in the astronomy tower…" Peeves flew off before he could be interrogated anymore.

Harry's heart sank. The astronomy tower; possibly the most dangerous place for Ron to be.

They raced up there, since there was only forty-five minutes until lunch. The deadline. The door was locked, as they'd expected and Hermione stepped forward.

"_Alohomora!_" The door flew open.

"Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione ran forward seeing their friend, bound, gagged and blindfolded on the floor. The rain was hammering down by now; a rumble of thunder from some way off could be heard. Harry and Hermione didn't reach Ron though. As a very bright flash of lightning struck a few miles from the castle, another person stood in front of them.

Dumbledore stood behind them looking straight at the boy blocking their path to Ron.

"Seems Mr. Malfoy is not to blame for this kidnap." Dumbledore said calmly as another rumble of thunder sounded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, Potter. Looking for him?" Blaise Zabini jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Ron.

"Let him go," Harry growled, the rain running down the back of his neck.

"And what if I say no?" Blaise asked, smiling maliciously.

"Give him to me, or I'll throw you off this tower." Harry said through clenched teeth. Blaise seemed to consider.

"What if I throw Weasel first?" Blaise picked up a broom and looked set to mount it but Dumbledore raised his wand before Blaise could get to the edge.

"Accio," The broom flew into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "I suggest, Mister Zabini, that you hand Mister Weasley over to his friends."

Blaise looked from one to the other. It was almost as if he didn't quite know what to do.

"Fine!" He cried, sinking to his knees. "I only did it so you'd know what it felt like Potter! You took Draco away from me, I was only returning the favour!"

Harry glanced at Hermione and the two of the skirted Blaise and ran over to Ron, kneeling next to him. The rain fell harder on their backs as they began to untie the bonds.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly as she removed the gag. "Ron's not breathing!"

"What?" Harry froze.

"He's… he's not breathing…" She said quietly.

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore who was keeping Blaise a safe distance away.

"Help," he said to himself. He took a deep breath, the rain drenching him. "Right, Hermione, go get Madam Pomfrey."

"What're you going to do?" Asked Hermione standing up.

"Try and save Ron's life," Harry muttered. Hermione ran off, leaving Harry to re-enact his dream. "C'mon, Ron…"

He blew air into Ron's lungs, hoping that he'd begin to breath.

"C'mon…"

The rain came down harder and faster. Harry didn't even notice Hermione return with Madam Pomfrey. All he could think of was Ron.

Harry awoke covered in sweat, panting. It was dark and the only thing he could make out was the bed next to him. Madam Pomfrey had made Harry and Hermione stay in the hospital wing overnight because of the 'stress' that Blaise had caused them. He put on his glasses and could make out Hermione, asleep. On the bed the other side of Hermione was Ron.

Harry smiled and got up, carefully padding over to his best friend. Ron had been fine once Madam Pomfrey turned up. Apart from marks on his wrists where he'd been tied up, you couldn't even tell that he'd been kidnapped.

"Hello," Ron muttered, spotting Harry.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nah," Ron sat up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream." Harry replied. "Blaise didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not half!" Ron said in a loud whisper so as not to wake Hermione. "He tried, but he didn't get far. Stupid idiot forgot to take my wand off me when he kidnapped me."

Harry smiled.

"It's my fault," he muttered.

"How is it your fault?" Asked Ron frowning. "You didn't tell Blaise to kidnap me."

"No, but people have vendetta's against me. If it weren't me you were with then Malfoy would never have found out and then he wouldn't have dumped Blaise," Harry said sadly. He glanced at Hermione. "I managed to drag you both down with me."

"Harry that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ron said, whacking his pillow of Harry's head. "You know, me and Hermione do realise that we'll have to take some risks to stay friends with someone who has a mass murderer after them, but it's our choice in the end."

Harry smiled.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He whispered, climbing up the bed and tickling Ron.

"Stop it, we'll wake Hermione!" Ron giggled as quietly as he could, squirming under Harry's touch.

Harry paused. He grinned at Ron, leaning on his elbow next to his friend. Ron stared into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"You know… Blaise said he thought you were pretty cute and probably would've asked you out if I hadn't got there first…" Rose said, smiling.

"Oh did he?" Harry said raising his eyebrows. "Well aren't I mister popular?"

"Course he said you're nowhere near as good looking as I am…" Ron trailed off as Harry began tickling him again.

"I'm gonna fall of the bed!" Ron said gasping for breath.

"No you won't," Harry said, stopping to pull Ron closer. Ron went slightly red but didn't object.

"You know, when Blaise kidnapped me I was watching you sleep…" Ron said very quietly, his ace barely an inch from Harry's.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, watching Ron carefully.

"Yeah. I was going to wait until you woke up and do this," Ron closed the gap and kissed Harry. It took Harry by surprise but he soon softened into the kiss.

When the finally broke it was only because of lack of air.

"Took your time," Harry said smiling.

"Worth it though wasn't it?" Ron said, still slightly pink around the edges.

"You bet." Harry grinned, rubbing Ron's bandaged wrist.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This is the last chapter. sniff> I may do a follow up if I get enough requests for it, but for now here it is. The End.

Harry and Hermione were allowed out of the hospital wing the next day, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Ron in for another night. Harry and Hermione had to attend lessons but they visited at break and lunch and then spent the evening filling Ron in on all the homework they'd been given. If it weren't for the fact that at ten to nine Madam Pomfrey came and ushered them out the pair probably would've spent the night there.

"You pair really are made for each other," Hermione commented quietly as they wandered back to Gryffindor tower.

"Thanks," Harry grinned, going slightly pink around the ears.

They climbed through the portrait hole and crossed the common room heading for the dorms.

"The one thing I don't get is how Blaise managed to get into the Gryffindor tower." Harry said, pausing in the stair way to the boys dorm.

"He didn't." Hermione said. "I heard Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore talking about it. Blaise flew up to the tower on a broom and hexed Ron through the window."

Harry stared.

"Sheesh, I know he was mad, but why'd he go to all that trouble?" He said shaking his head.

"Harry, if it'd been the other way round and you thought that by kidnapping Draco, Ron would go out with you, would you have done it?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No," Harry replied.

"Well obviously. Because you're not stupid." Hermione smiled. "But you'd do anything to protect Ron wouldn't you?"

Harry nodded, understanding what Hermione was trying to say.

That night Harry slept well. He hadn't had a nights sleep that good in months, not since he'd found out about the prophecy anyway.

The next day was a Saturday so when Ron was finally released from the hospital wing ("That woman is worse than my mother!"), they took what they had left of their homework outside.

"Hermione! We've just been through a major trauma!" Ron moaned as they settled themselves under the tree by the lakes edge.

"You'll under go another trauma if your Mum finds out you've failed your exams!" Hermione replied, unpacking her books. "Besides, work hard and I might not tell _that lot_ that you were unconscious when we rescued you."

Hermione was nodding slightly at a group of giggling girls that had taken to following Ron around. They were convinced he'd been captured by at least three people and had fought them off single handed, which, surprisingly, Ron had neglected to tell them was wrong. Harry was also pretty sure that they were the same group of girls that had followed Ron when he'd been used in the second task of the Triwizard tournament.

"Don't Hermione," Ron said, turning red as he glanced at the girls who were all waving at him and blowing kisses.

"Why?" Hermione smiled. "It's not like any of them have got a chance of going out with you. Even if you weren't going out with someone you're still gay."

"Thanks, you don't need to remind everyone," Harry said quickly as another group of Ravenclaws passed by.

"Sorry," Hermione replied.

"Besides, that's not the point!" Ron continued, looking over his potions homework. "It wouldn't be nice to destroy their dreams."

Harry grinned and Hermione just shook her head.

"Admit it, you just like the attention!" Harry said, nudging Ron in the ribs.

"Do not." Ron replied, his ears going red.

"Ron, when you can say that without turning red, I will believe you," Harry said grinning still wider as Hermione laughed.

"I'm glad you're on my side," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, Ron, you _know_ I'm on your side." Harry replied. "I always will be."

"Might be nice if you showed it once in a while," Ron muttered resentfully. Harry took Ron's hand sighing.

"You're such hard work, you know that?" He said, as Ron smiled innocently.

"Hello, Harry," said a voice from behind them. Harry almost jumped out of his skin as he stood up and let go off Ron. Ginny smiled at the pair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," She said sheepishly. "Just came to tell you that Dumbledore wants a word in his office. With all three of you."

Harry took several deep breaths, trying to slow down his racing heart.

"Right," he muttered. "Thanks Ginny."

The three of them packed up their homework and walked up the lawn towards the castle. Harry wondered what Dumbledore wanted to say. Hopefully it would be something to do with Zabini's exclusion.

They reached the Gargoyle in front of Dumbeldore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee!" Harry said quietly in case anyone was around to hear. The Gargoyle jumped aside and they slowly climbed the moving staircase. Once they were all up Harry knocked. There was a moment's pause before Dumbledore answered.

"Enter," They stepped hesitantly into the room and approached the headmaster who was sat at his desk, riffling through some paper. Fawkes, who had been singing softly, looked up when they entered and spotting Harry, swooped over to land on his shoulder. He reached a hand up and stroked the phoenix feathers gently as all three of them walked up to Dumbledore's desk.

"Mister Zabini is currently receiving counselling." Dumbledore began solemnly. "It appears he was under a lot of stress due to revision and bullying. It appears that somehow the school found out about his questionable sexuality."

Hermione instantly turned pink and shuffled her feet awkwardly. Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"That… that was my fault professor…" Hermione said. "Draco Malfoy was threatening Harry and Ron, so I told him that I knew he and Blaise were dating in secret, but someone must have overheard me. I swear I didn't tell anyone else."

"I believe you Miss Granger," Dumbledore said calmly. "The other thing I wish to discuss is why exactly Mister Zabini decided to take his anger out on Mister Weasly and Mister Potter."

Both Harry and Ron went red, unable to look at each other, or Professor Dumbledore.

"I know, of course, about your relationship status from the note," Dumbledore continued calmly. "And I also guessed from the chat we had the other day Harry. Now, since it is none of my business, I think I should ask only one question of you."

Harry and Ron still both red looked up.

"Have you told Mister and Misses Weasley?" He asked.

Both boys shook their head.

"Good, then I still have time to give you one piece of advice," Dumbledore said ignoring their uncomfortable silence. "Do not hold anything back. Be honest and they are more likely to accept you quickly, rather than go into shock."

Ron nodded and Harry gave him a quick smile, still stroking Fawkes gently.

"You may go," Dumbledore said smiling. The three of them smiled back and Fawkes flew off Harry's shoulder back o his perch. Oh and Harry-"

Harry paused and looked back.

"Try not to worry about Voldemort too much." Dumbledore said gently his blue eyes twinkling. Harry nodded.

Later that evening the trio were sat at dinner when Hermione noticed how quiet the boys were.

"What's wrong?" She asked them quietly.

"How am I going to tell my parents Hermione?" Ron asked miserably, picking at his food with his fork in his left hand. Hermione knew he was eating that way because his other hand was holding Harry's.

"They'll be fine with it," Hermione assured him.

"But what if they're not?" Ron moaned.

"Well they can hardly stop you seeing each other," Hemrione reasoned. "Besides, Harry's like a son to them."

Ron nodded, but still looked slightly depressed. Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly.

When they were in the Gryffindor common room later that evening and had finished their homework the Golden Trio looked around bored.

"Maybe, we should go to bed," Harry suggested throwing Ron a meaningful look. Ron saw it and yawned.

"Yeah, I am a bit tired actually," He said standing up. "You don't mind us leaving do you Hermione?"

"If you want to be up there alone you only have to say," Hermione replied not looking up from the work she was looking over for the boys. Harry grinned.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron muttered, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him up to the dormitory.

Once they were alone both boys began to relax. The stares in the common room had not only made them feel uncomfortable but people kept whispering when they knew Harry or Ron could hear.

Harry wandered over to the window and looked out over the dark grounds, resting his forehead on the cool glass. He could see smoke rising from the chimney on Hagrid's hut and all the lights were on.

"Your parents won't mind Ron," he said quietly gently rubbing Ron's bandaged wrist.

"I know," Ron muttered in reply. "Doesn't stop it being a hard thing to do. I'm scared of what they'll say, I mean if Fred and George get wind of us then we'll never hear the end of it!"

Harry chuckled softly.

"I know something that'll make you feel better." He said grinning mischievously.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

Hermione worked late into the night and just before she went to bed she gathered up the homework she'd been helping the boys with and headed for the stairs. She crept up them carefully so as not to wake anybody.

Neville was snoring softly and Seamus and Dean were hanging precariously off their beds in odd positions. She wandered over to Harry's bed to leave his homework and was met by something that she found unbelievably sweet.

Harry and Ron were in Harry's bed, asleep in each other's arms. Both were wearing pyjama's several inches too short for them, but they looked so peaceful and happy together. Smiling Hermione put the homework down ad headed back towards the stairs.

"Night boys," She whispered, pausing for a second in the doorway, before heading down.

THE END


End file.
